parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4.
Here is part four of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Cartoon Story. Cast *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear *Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head *Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog *Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) as Rex *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Hamm *Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep *John Darling as Andy Davis *Hooded Claw as Sid Phillips *Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis *and more Transcript *(night has fallen, and at John's room, in his house, Penelope Pitstop arrives to pick up John) *John Darling: To infinity and beyond! *Penelope Pitstop: Oh, all this packing makes me hungry. What would you say to dinner at, uh, oh, Kentucky Fried Chicken? *John Darling: Kentucky Fried Chicken?! Oh, cool! (throws the two toys on his desk with Patrick landing right on top of Spongebob) *Penelope Pitstop: Go wash your hands and I'll get Rosie ready. (The minute the door is closed, Spongebob comes alive and shoves poor Patrick off of him) *John Darling: Can I bring some toys? *Penelope Pitstop: You can bring ONE toy... *Spongebob: One toy? (glances over his shoulder at Patrick, who is walking away toward the opposite end of the desk. Spongebob picks up a Magic 8 Ball left beside him on the desk. With his back to Patrick, Spongebob quietly shakes the 8 ball) Will John pick me? (tips the 8 ball over. The triangular oracle floats up to the surface. Its prediction reads: DON'T COUNT ON IT) Don't count on it?!! Doh-h-h-h! (throws down the 8 ball in disgust. It rolls across the desk and falls behind it with a LOUD THUD. Spongebob suddenly becomes interested in the back of the desk and peers down it. The 8 ball is wedged way down near the bottom. The space is a black chasm, dark and deep, just big enough to fit...a toy. Spongebob looks across the desk at Patrick, who is HUMMING TO HIMSELF and forages through John's pen/pencil tray looking for "tools" to repair his ship with. Right behind Patrick sits Tom Jr, who rests on the desktop, pointing in the direction where the 8 ball fell, with the remote laying by its side. Sonic smiles for a beat and then runs in a panic over to Mario) Patrick! Patrick! Spongebob, oh, thank goodness! We've got trouble! *Patrick: Trouble?! Where?! Tell me! *Spongebob: Down there. Just down there. It's a helpless toy... ...because it's trapped, Patrick! *Patrick: Then we've got no time to lose! *Spongebob: Okay, let's see if this chain reaction works. (makes a chain reaction in the wrong place at first) Hmm... This chain can't be working. I think Puck was not in the right position. I believe Mumbo was not looking in the right direction. I guess the fan is not in the right place. It looks like the ball is not in the right place. And it looks like the rocket is pointed too high. (makes a chain reaction in the right place at last. Patrick is knocked out of the window at the end of the chain reaction) *Characters: Patrick! *Spongebob: Now, come on, guys. It was only an accident. So you do believe me, don't you? *Penelope Pitstop: Spongebob, c'mon! *Roo: Okay, Mom, be right down. I've got to get Patrick. (arrives and overlooks Spongebob and begins searching around the room) Hmm... No sign of him. (grabs Spongebob and runs away into the car) I couldn't find my Patrick. I know I left him right there. *Penelope Pitstop: Don't worry, John, I'm sure he's there, and I know you'll find him. (Upon seeing John bringing Spongebob in the truck, that leaves, Patrick jumps onto the back of the truck and sits down, and as the truck arrives at the gas station, it stops with John and Penelope heading into the gas station) *Spongebob: Oh, great. How am I gonna convince those guys it was an accident? (sees Patrick appear over the edge of the sun roof as the plumber jumps down) Patrick? Patrick? You're alive? This is great! Oh, I'm saved! I'm saved! Roo will find you here, he'll take us back to the room, and then you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake. Huh? Right? Buddy? *Patrick: I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet. *Spongebob: Oh. Oh, that's good. *Patrick: But we're not on my planet, are we? *Spongebob: No. (as Spongebob lunges at Spongebob, the two characters fly off the seat and out the open side door of the van. OK! Come on! You want a piece of me?! (Spongebob and Patrick light their lightsabers. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash until Spongebob finally force throws Patrick against a wall) Owwwww!!! *Penelope Pitstop: Next stop... *John Darling: KFC! Yeah!!! (the car drives off) *Spongebob: (gasps) John!?! (runs in the direction of the van, only to see it drive out of sight, leaving Spongebob and Patrick stranded. Spongebob whips around, his expression changing from panic to seething anger. He charges at Patrick) *Spongebob: You! (charges toward Mario, but stops, when he and Mario look up and see a speeding truck coming toward and stopping. Sonic backs away and bumps into Patrick) Look! Neither both of us would have ended up here if you hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard spaceship... and taken away everything that was important to me. *Patrick: Don't talk to me about importance. Because of you, the security of this entire universe is in jeopardy! *Spongebob: WHAT?!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!? *Patrick: Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Emperor Dennis has been secretly building... a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet! I, alone, have imformation, that reveals his weapons, only weakness. And, you, my friend, are resposible, for delaying rendezvous with Star Command! *Spongebob: You are a toy! You aren't the real Super Mario! You're a-- Uh, you're an action figure! You are a child's plaything! *Patrick: You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity. Farewell. *Spongebob: Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, ya loony. "Rendezvous with Star Command." (a truck pulls into the gas station) Hey, Patrick. Stop. You've got to come back. I-- I've found a spaceship! (Patrick stops and looks back at Spongebob) It's a spaceship, Patrick! (The delivery truck's engine has stalled and is off) *PIZZA DELIVERER (O.S.): C'mon, man, hurry up. Um, like the pizza's are getting cold here. (Spongebob and Patrick eye the parked delivery truck from within the safety of a nearby oilcan display) *Patrick: Now you're sure this spacefreighter will return to its port of origin once it jettisons its food supply? *Spongebob: Uh-huh. And when we get there, we'll be able to find a way to transport you...home. *Patrick: Well, then let's climb aboard. (makes a beeline for the passenger side door of the pizza truck. Spongebob chases after him) *Spongebob: No, no, no, wait, Pat, Pat. Let's get in the back. No one will see us there. *Patrick: Negative. There are no restraining harnesses in the cargo area. We'll be much safer in the cockpit. (In a flash, Patrick has scaled the front tire, grabbed the rear view mirror, and swung himself up and into the cab) *Spongebob: (runs around to the back of the truck, scrambles up the bumper and throws open the back hatch to climb inside. Spongebob lets out a YELL, as the back hatch slams back down on his rear, sending him flying into the bed of the truck. Spongebob peeks through the dividing window into the cab. Patrick is hidden from THE PIZZA DRIVER's view by a stack of pizzas in their insulated covers. Mario prudently fastens his safety belt. It'll be safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay. What an idiot! (the truck sets out of the station. Spongebob flies back. As the truck races up a hill, Spongebob bumps into the back out of it. Some objects fall loose toward Spongebob, until one of them slides down at Spongebob, who looks and screams when he sees it being a lunchbox as the truck pulls toward the KFC resturant and stops. VARIOUS ANNOUNCEMENTS blare out from speakers: *Patrick: Sheriff! (just as Spongebob is gone, the toolbox and strewn trash are shown) Sheriff? (The toolbox falls on its side, just to reveal Spongebob, who peels off the back of the truck and falls into a pile of trash) There you are. Now the entrance is heavily guarded. We need a way to get inside. (Spongebob rises from the trash with a "MEGA-GULP" cup on his head) Great idea, SpongeBob. I like your thinking. *PAtrick: (sighs) Big deal. (In the f.g. sits a trashcan with fast food containers littered around it. MORE CUSTOMERS approach the "guarded" entrance) *ROBOT GUARDS: You are clear to enter. Welcome to Pizza Planet. (The front doors automatically swing open as the people pass through. Suddenly two pieces of trash -- a burger container and "MEGA-GULP" cup stand up. *Patrick: NOW! (the two disguised characters make a dash through the closing doors. Quickly, Sheriff! The airlock is closing. The two characters just make it inside but then freeze immediately as a GROUP OF KIDS run past, forcing the toys to pose as discarded trash. Once the coast is clear, Sonic and Marioz resume walking. Mario bumps into Sonic. *Spongebob: Ow! Watch where you're going! *Patrick: Sorry. (They sneak in between two long rows of video games and throw off their disguises. They then take a good look at... THE ARCADE, the space-themed arena is filled with hordes of children playing video games. A sea of HI-TECH SOUNDS and lights overwhelm the place. Mario is beaming with hope) What a space port. Good work, Spongebob. (Spongebob is busy looking at all the children in the arcade, but none of the kids look familiar to him. Patrick stops short at the sight of... A CRANE GAME, which is modeled to look like a spaceship ready to launch) Spaceship. *Spongebob: Alright Patrick, get ready... (as Patrick heads for the crane game, Spongebob turns and realizes that Pat is gone) Huh? (looks across the way just in time to see Pat leap into the crane game through the "PRIZE" slot) Pat! (turns back in the direction of the stroller, which has already gone past) Dooh! No! This cannot be happening to me!! (Pat hops inside to see a bunch of penguins) *Penguins: Is that a stranger from the outside? *Patrick: Yes, my name is Patrick. And I come in peace. (Spongebob hops into the machine) *Penguins: Let's take you to the claw. It is our master that decides who will go and who will stay. *Spongebob: This is too far. (hears Hooded Claw and hides with Pat) Uh-oh. Here comes Hooded Claw. Get down, guys. The claw moves. (the claw drops and grabs onto Toad, who flies away, dragged along by other penguins, as well as Spongebob and Pat) *Hooded Claw: Gotcha! Including a Patrick guy and a SpongeBob? Cool. Now let's go home. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs